1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer-implemented report generation, and, more particularly, to a system and method of generating a secondary report containing detailed information concerning a selected data element in a primary report.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer-implemented software packages are able to generate reports based on stored information and user-specified parameters. Typically, in such packages, the user selects a type of report from a menu or by way of keyboard commands. The system then prompts the user to provide parameters, such as the range of dates desired, account selection criteria, etc. The user typically provides these parameters using an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Once the user has provided the parameters, the system accesses a storage device, such as a hard disk, to obtain previously-stored information relating to the user-specified parameters. The system uses this information to generate a report, which it then displays on a video display screen. The user is then given an opportunity to view the report, print it, or generate further reports.
An example of such an on-screen report 100 for an accounting application, according to the prior art, is shown in FIG. 1. Here, the user has selected a Cash Flow report for accounts entitled Bank, Cash, and CC, for the range Jan. 1, 1992 through Mar. 31, 1992. The report parameters are indicated by title 101. Column headers 102 provide identifying information for each column of report 100. Underneath column headers 102 is a summary of all transactions for the selected range and accounts. In this particular report, transactions are summarized by transaction category, so that each row of the report contains a row header 103 identifying the transaction category, and a data element 104 giving summarized information for the transaction category. Report 100 may also provide multiple data elements 104 for each row, particularly if a plurality of date ranges are being represented. Report 100 also provides subtotals 105. Since report 100 is too large to fit on the screen, a conventional scroll bar 106 is provided to allow the user to view other parts of report 100.
Once a report has been generated and displayed on the screen, a user may wish to see more detailed information concerning a particular data element on the report. For example, in report 100 shown in FIG. 1, the user may wish to see the individual transactions that contributed to data element 107. In conventional report generating systems, the user would have to generate a new report, such as a Transaction report, specifying the single category he is interested in. In the example of FIG. 1, the user would have to request a new Transaction report for Interest Income for the range Jan. 1, 1992 to Mar. 31, 1992 for the accounts Bank, Cash, and CC. This procedure requires entry of several additional report parameters, which can become overly cumbersome, particularly when several such reports are generated in succession.
What is needed is a system that permits a user to easily generate a secondary report containing more detailed information concerning a specific data element of an on-screen primary report, without having to provide additional report parameters.